


Lessons In Love

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pilot Poe Dameron, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben Solo realizes he’s in love with Poe Dameron, and decides to act on it.





	Lessons In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who needed fluff.

Whenever he could, Ben Solo came down to watch Poe fly. 

It was one of those things that actually made being at the Jedi Academy on Yavin IV tolerable, if Ben was to be honest. It just made things easier, just seeing Poe in action. Seeing Poe in general, actually. It was one of those things that simply made things better. 

It was one of those instances where Ben headed back down from the Academy towards where Poe trained. It was a free period, so he could do whatever he wanted. Even as he headed down, he felt a flutter in his chest. Just seeing Poe was almost like shelter. 

The others were already crowded at the field, Poe getting ready to get in his X-wing, his loyal droid BB-8 by his side. Even seeing the orange and white droid was enough to make Ben smile in the midst of his fluttery feelings. 

“Hey, Ben!” Jessika Pava flashed him a quick smile. “Come to see the show?”

”Yeah.” Even after all these years, Ben couldn’t quite get over how kind Poe’s squadron really was to him. It was like he wasn’t a bother like he was to his Uncle over at the Academy, but an honest-to-stars part of  the team despite not being an official pilot himself. 

Poe turned around, looked at Luke, and honest-to-stars, Ben swore that Poe was really looking at him. His heart sped up, and Poe, dear stars, was smiling at him, that brilliant, incandescent smile that only made him even more beautiful in Ben’s opinion —

Ben smiled back. He felt shy, shyer than a man of twenty should be. He supposed that Poe could do that to him. 

Then Poe flew, and Ben could only watch in awe even as he did so — circling through the air, making little loops and such, skimming over Yavin IV’s trees. It was perfect, really. And Ben couldn’t help but grin. Poe truly was one of the best if not the best pilot in the galaxy. That was just a fact. 

Poe landed and climbed out of his X-wing, pulling off his helmet and smoothing back his hair. He looked so confident, so assured and gorgeous; Ben almost envied him. 

Finally, Poe made his way back over to Ben. It was amazing that even after all this time, Poe didn’t see him as an irritant or an unwanted tagalong. If Poe was just an arrogant man, Ben would have hated him, but Ben doubted there was even a drop of arrogance in Poe. 

Poe grinned, the sort of smile that made Ben feel almost shy. “Ben! Hi!”

”Hi,” Ben said, and he wished he had something more eloquent to say. 

Silence. 

“That was some flying back there,” Ben said. 

Poe shrugged. “What can I say? I’ve practiced...”

”No, you’re really good. Better than me.” That wasn’t just flattery; Poe could easily outdo Ben even without the Force. 

Poe laughed. Even his laugh, dear Force — it sounded like music. It definitely wasn’t mocking either; then again, Poe didn’t have a mean bone in his body, Ben didn’t think. “You sell yourself pretty short, Ben. You really do.”

”Well...thanks.”

Silence. 

“You want to walk with me?” Ben said. 

“No problem.” 

They walked towards Poe’s house in that moment, and Ben had to admit that there was something, simply, easy about walking with Poe. It was like he didn’t have to worry about being perfect or any of that garbage with Poe. He could simply be himself, no worries. 

They talked. They talked about many things. Piloting, Ben’s time at the Academy. And even long after Ben dropped Poe off at his house, somehow, Ben couldn’t help but feel shy and happy and assured all at once — a feeling he couldn’t say that he was often familiar with. 

He’d have to get more of that feeling. 


End file.
